Percy the Park Keeper
Description Percy the Park Keeper is a picture book series, written by Nick Butterworth. It is about a very lovable park keeper who has many adventures with the animals in his park. Reader's Reviews 1 We all enjoyed these books when we were young. A very good bedtime story for young children. All together a very good series about Percy and his animal friends. 2 We have Percy The Park Keeper: A Classic Treasury which contains a number of the stories in one hardback book. It has lovely pictures on every page too. I read these stories to my boy when aged 5 and my girl aged 4. I read one story each night and when we came to the end of the book I had to start all over again at their request! I think my now 6 1/2 year old would struggle to read it himself and he is currently on level 4 of Oxford Reading Tree series. I would recommend it to be read TO children. 3 We really enjoy all the Percy books as they are not scary (my children do not like any kind of mild peril!), they have nice pictures which aren't too cartoony and they appeal to a wide age range. They have been popular since our children were 2 and now aged 5 our son reads them to himself over and over again, I'm sure he will still enjoy them for some time to come. The Treasure Hunt is a classic children’s storybook written by Nick Butterworth. It is based around the loveable Percy the Park Keeper and his animal friends. Percy plans a treasure hunt for his friends around the park, however things do not go according to plan! This storybook is beautifully illustrated by Butterworth himself and could be used as a read-aloud story for children in a Foundation Stage or Key Stage One class. There are many cross curricula themes which could be drawn out and used in the classroom such as a day at the park, seasons, habitats, helping others and friendships. The language used in the story is simple but effective and could be used as a starting point for getting the children to start thinking about using simple adjectives in their writing. The story has a ‘what happens next’ element to it which could encourage the children to use their imagination and think independently. It can also be brought to life by using animation to portray the dialogue which is presented from the perspectives of different animals. The illustrations in the story accompany the text which allows the children to link with the story visually and orally drawing on the element of discovery. The illustrations also include secret lift the flap pages which engages and holds the interest of children. The language used is rich and illustrative allowing the children to develop and build up their vocabulary. Books in the series #''One Snowy Night'' #''After the Storm'' #''The Rescue Party'' #''The Secret Path'' #''The Treasure Hunt'' #''Four Feather's in Percy's Park'' #''Percy's Bumpy Ride'' #''One Warm Fox'' #''The Badger's Bath'' #''The Hedgehog's Balloom'' #''The Cross Rabbit'' Parental Guidance *Reading Age:6+ *Read Aloud Age: 2-7 Add other guidance here. If you like this you might like *Albert Le Blanc, written by the same author. External Links Add external links here. Category:Talking Animals Category:Picture books Category:Adventure Category:Percy the Park Keeper Category:Age 2 Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Adaptation Category:Fox Category:Mouse Category:Birds Category:1989 Category:Books released in the United Kingdom